


50 Sentences: The Maximoff Siblings

by Diary



Series: 50 Sentences [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 50 Sentences, Angst and Feels, Bechdel Test Pass, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Character of Color, Canon Crossover, Canon Disabled Character, Character of Faith, Christian Character, Conversations, Families of Choice, Friendship/Love, Morally Ambiguous Character, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Set: Delta.





	50 Sentences: The Maximoff Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything within the MCU.

1\. Air

She’s unsteady the first time she takes to the air, and remembering the feel of Pietro carrying her, she mourns this in addition to the loss of the pride and excitement he would have felt to see her like this.

2\. Apple

When they volunteer for the enhancements, a man gives them apple slices, and someday, Wanda is going to wonder if this was a sick twisted humour on his part or if it was simply a sign sent from above that neither she nor Pietro recognised.

3\. Beginning

“Please, eat, Mama and Papa would want us to,” Pietro begs, but sitting cross-legged on the cold, hard floor, Wanda simply continues to stare at the word ‘Stark’, and this is when he decides, if they manage to get out, he’ll set aside the lessons of their parents in order to help her destroy the person who’s both killed their parents and destroyed a part of her and him.

4\. Bug

I’m going to be crushed like a bug, goes through Wanda’s head before she flies within in Hulk’s eyesight to lead him away from the innocent civilians down below.

5\. Coffee

Looking at Bruce’s destroyed lab, Tony takes a deep breath before turning away from the apologising twins to yell, “Whichever idiot decided to let the wonder twins anywhere near coffee is the one who’s dealing with Bruce!”

6\. Dark

“I used to be glad for the darkness inside me,” Wanda confesses to Natasha, “but now, I wish I could get rid of it.”

7\. Despair

“I don’t know if this’ll help you or not, but what helps me is: Darkness is just another tool, and tools themselves are neutral; they can be used for good or bad, and even if you used them for bad in the past, there’s nothing to stop you from deciding to start using them for good,” Natasha quietly says.

8\. Doors

They fix the doors to Dr Banner’s lab, but Tony absolutely refuses to let them do any sort of clean up inside.

9\. Drink

When Tony and Natasha find out Clint was the one who encouraged the twins to try coffee, he defends himself with, “I didn’t know they’d drink that much.”

10\. Duty

“I know you hate me, that you think I should be imprisoned or dead, but I have the same duty towards Earth that you do, Dr Banner,” Wanda says.

11\. Earth

Scoffing, Bruce says, “No matter how many times either of us saves it, it doesn’t change the fact that Earth would be better off if people like you and I didn’t exist.”

12\. End

She feels herself turning to dust, and she wonders, Will I see finally Pietro and our parents again?

13\. Fall

Pietro is dead, innocent people are dying due to what they, what she, did, and falling to her knees, she almost resolves herself to stay down, but memories, memories she has no right to flood her, _a sickly boy launching himself at a much bigger boy,_ _a girl-woman with_ _invisible_ _blood on her hands taking the hand that once pointed an arrow at her,_ _an angry boy wearing the bruises inside and out of his father swallowing down the anger to be kind to another child,_ _the man whose name was on the weapon in their house being told, ‘_ Don’t waste your life,’ and finally, the memory of what she herself had done after hearing, “If you step out that door, you are an Avenger.”

14\. Fire

They learned about the fires of Hell when they were small children, and then, later, they learned there are things far more painful than fire could ever be.

15\. Flexible

Twisting himself, he manages to both grab the boy to safety and push Hawkeye out of the path of the bullets without getting hit by any himself.

16\. Flying

When Steve asks how flying with Wanda went, Sam sourly responds, “You’re a bad influence.”

17\. Food

Bruce loves zefir, and everyone agrees not to tell him that the batches that routinely show up in the labs are made by Wanda.

18\. Foot

Trying to teach the twins how to dance, Natasha quickly realises they both have two left feet.

19\. Grave

When she and Pietro are flown back to Sokovia, Steve stands the entire flight, and when she’s standing at her parents’ and brother’s graves, he gently places a ball of dirt in her hands.

20\. Green

Letting the dirt pour through her fingers in the shape of a cross, she hopes, as the rest of their country rebuilds, the cemetery will be full of green grass and flowers again.

21\. Head

“Everyone makes mistakes,” Steve tells her, “and the worst thing anyone can do is get it in their head that one mistake means they’re horrible people.”

22\. Hollow

Part of her appreciates his words, but the rest of her recognises the hollowness of them; if Lagos were all she’d done, yes, it was a terrible mistake, done without malice, but she once did much worse intentionally, and now, people are seeing her for who she truly is, not who she hoped she could be.

23\. Honor

Everyone but the missing Bruce votes on whether Wanda Maximoff should be inducted into the Avengers, and when she is, Thor privately explains his vote to the others with, “There’s no honour in what she did to us, but- if Loki had such power, he’d use it; at least, she and her brother were not only capable of seeing the error of their ways, but they had the courage and decency to help make things right as best they could.”

24\. Hope

Revenge was part of the reason they agreed to the experiments, but they also hoped they could bring about a world where no more innocent parents were killed and no helpless children were physically trapped and emotionally assaulted with almost unbearable pain, confusion, and anger.

25\. Light

With the straitjacket restricting her breathing and the collar sending constant pricks into her skin, she knows the people who’d do this will try to ensure she and the others never see the light of day again.

26\. Lost

“It doesn’t matter how fast you can run, we’re not going to make it in time, because, you couldn’t even bother to write down the directions!”

27\. Metal

“We’ve found out my arm,” Bucky raises his metal one, “has a resistance to Maximoff’s telekinesis.”

28\. New

“Tony, I understand Maximoff is new to some of her powers, but her destroying a fleet of government drones is not something I can just easily convince certain people to overlook,” Rhodey says.

29\. Old

She turns 18, 20, 21, and the fact she’s not supposed to grow into a woman and one day greet old age while Pietro remains forever a teenager is sharply persistent.

30\. Peace

Unable to interfere, Pietro watches his sister, and he desperately hopes peace will soon be a constant in her life.

31\. Poison

“She got food poisoning and was sleep-flying when she took out those drones,” Tony explains.

32\. Pretty

Wanda Maximoff was a gaunt, pasty teenager with awkward limbs and bug-eyes when Bruce first met her, and part of him has kept this mental image of her for years; when he sees her standing tall and willowy in a beautiful dress and looking at him with rich green eyes, he feels a sense of dread, because, he knows this prettiness in combination with her powers, especially with Natasha mentoring her, means she’s truly become one of the most dangerous people on the planet.

33\. Rain

The little twins cry and scream when their parents make them come in from the rain.

34\. Regret

“We both have a lot of regrets,” Bruce says, “but more than that, Thanos has taken people we both love, and even if we can never get them back, I don’t want the regret of not trying everything, including working with someone I have past issues with, to be added to the pile.”

35\. Roses

Every year, she brings green, yellow, and white roses to Pietro’s grave.

36\. Secrets

After their parents die, they’re all alone together, and they make a pinky promise to never keep anything but what presents they’ll be getting for one another secret from each other.

37\. Snakes

“Those Hydra people were snakes,” Pietro says, and Wanda adds, “They pretended to be SHIELD, and they fooled us into agreeing by lying about so many other things, too.”

38\. Snow

“The snow is a different form of rain,” their parents tell them.

39\. Solid

After Pietro kept running circles around Steve, Sam’s smug response is, “Hey, at least, you gave it a solid effort.”

40\. Spring

After Steve springs her and the others from the raft, she asks, “What happens now?”

41\. Stable

“I don’t care about you encouraging them to try coffee, Clint, but why would you ever let two hyped-up on caffeine teenagers enhanced with inhuman abilities anywhere near a room that could potentially have unstable chemicals in it?”

42\. Strange

Dr Stephen Strange looks at Wanda, and seeing the futures that might have been for her and her brother, he knows, the chances of stopping Thanos would have been much higher if Pietro was still alive.

43\. Summer

“Does your sister make it always summer here, or do the seasons just happen at different times than in the States,” Pietro asks, and feeling a brief guilt for what he might be exposing the other man to mixed with a little fear what he might be unleashing on himself and the others, T’Challa nevertheless responds, “I think you ought to ask my sister that directly.”

44\. Taboo

Even if incest weren’t such a large taboo, neither twin can imagine wanting the other in such a way.

45\. Ugly

She expected that seeing the ugliness inside each Avenger would make it easier to go against them, but surprisingly, she feels a disturbing amount of sympathy and empathy, and she wishes she knew how to fully explain this to Pietro.

46\. War

Tony Stark, they come to realise, is a victim of war, too.

47\. Water

“The servant of God, Nathaniel Pietro Barton, is baptised in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit,” the priest says as water is sprinkled on Nataniel’s forehead.

48\. Welcome

“Welcome back,” Wanda tearfully greets when Pietro wakes up from his surgery.

49\. Winter

“Yeah, uh, the Maximoff twins are debating Game of Thrones with Luis, something about the Stark family motto, I think, if anyone wants to maybe try to extract them,” Scott tells the others.

50\. Wood

A tree was planted near the cemetery before Mr and Mrs Maximoff were laid to rest, it withstood all the attacks levelled on Sokovia, and even after Wanda joins her family, it will continue to stand for countless years.


End file.
